Slytherin's Stone
by LilySmithAndTheChamberOfSlash
Summary: After the war, when most of the Hogwarts students return to school, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy meet in the most unlikely of places, a girl's bathroom. It would seem that the pair have really matured over the holidays, and they reach a truce, no more fighting, no more stupid grudges, nothing, -er, except maybe some snogging and other stuff later on ;). Rated M for future chapters


**This the first fanfic that I've ever written so please review and give me some suggestions. Obviously, this is drarry, it will be between 20 and 30 chapters (probably), with smut in the later chapters. Thank you so much for taking the time to read :)  
**_

Harry grumbled to himself as he lay in bed. It was the first night of September and the majority of Harry's year level, those that were still alive anyway, had returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their 8th (repeated 7th) year to study and sit their N.E.W.T.s.

With Ron and Hermione constantly wrapped around each other, and very deeply in love, harry was feeling a bit left out. He and Ginny'd had a great run in the holidays, Harry even thought he might've been falling for her, when they had a row about the dirty state that Harry kept his house in whenever Ginny came to visit. This led to a week of withheld sex on Ginny's part -Harry was getting desperate as the week went by. It was just bad timing the day she came to call.

Harry had given Ginny a spare key and adjusted the wards around his house so that she could come and go as she pleased, unfortunately this meant that he had no warning at all when she walked into his bedroom, ready to forgive him. It was not the fact that Harry was wanking that annoyed her, perhaps not even the fact that he was using a muggle porn magazine to aid him, but when that magazine contained nude photos of some of the sexiest men Ginny had ever seen, she felt he'd crossed a line. Hec, she knew he was bi, but to be masturbating over a man whilst in a committed relation with a woman -Ginny'd felt that a personal insult. After a heated screaming match, which left Harry feeling extremely frustrated (couldn't she have let him at least finish first?), the relationship was called off, leaving Harry to be the awkward third wheel of his two best friends once again.

. . .

Harry cursed under with breath once more, and rolled over uncomfortably. It didn't usually bother him that Ron and Hermione were shagging, but after having to endure a whole day of being gawked at and followed endlessly by giggling girls, the saviour of the wizarding world was grumpy and just wanted a good nights sleep. Despite the fact that the couple had used a silencing charm, there was no way that they could stop the movement of Ron's four poster bed and its loosely closed hanging as they rutted against one another, nor could they control the uncomfortable amounts of sweaty steam that wafted over onto Harry's neighbouring bed.

Just at that moment, a particularly hard shove from Ron lurched their bed forward and into his bedside cupboard, which prompted a large glass vase to fall from it and smash of the floor with a loud crash that was not concealed by the silencing charm.

At the sudden violent noise Harry jumped up and ripped open his four poster. He immediately wished he hadn't. The hangings around Ron's bed had been half pulled back in the in the excitement of their actions with in. This left an unobscured view of his two very naked best friends glued together, rocking back and forth before him. They appeared completely unaware of their surroundings, eyes locked with the other's.

Harry swore loudly and spun around, ignoring the smashed vase, he was completely miffed as to how the rest of his dorm mates were sleeping silently in their beds, Neville was even letting out the occasional peaceful snore from with in his four poster.

Feeling overly annoyed now, Harry swiftly retrieved the marauders' map from his trunk and stormed from the room. Once he began to descend the boy's staircase, Harry calmed considerably, going for walks at night time when he couldn't sleep had become a comfort for Harry since the war. When Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room, he was surprised to see that it was not deserted. A small group of students that Harry guessed were 6th or 7th years were gathered around the fire laughing drunkenly, though quietly, amongst themselves. It was then that Harry spotted a half drunk bottle of butter beer in one of their hands, and several others on the floor next to them, and realised that they were drunk.

A small smile flickered across Harry's face, and disappeared almost immediately as he was spotted by a blonde girl with a pretty face and a beautiful but slightly lopsided smile. She batted her thick mascara covered eyelids at him and said flirtatiously, "hello Harry Potter, want to join out little party?"

The rest of the group were distracted from their conversation and turned to see Harry for the first time. Most of the girls giggled at their friends forwardness, and batted their eyelids as well, even some of the boys looked eager to have a single Harry Potter in their midst.

This brought Harry's anger back to the surface; he'd had quite enough of giggling girls for one day. He headed straight for the portrait hole, ignoring the sounds of disappointment behind him. He'd slipt right through the exit before he even realised he hadn't grabbed the invisibility cloak.

There is no way I'm going back through there, thought Harry to himself. Between the drunk teenagers and Ron and Hermione, he figured he'd rather be caught by Filch. Besides, he reasoned, I have the marauders' map.

He pulled the map swiftly from his cloak and tapped it, whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After deciding that the coast was clear, Harry held his already lit wand in front of him, took a right turn at the end of the passage and headed away from an abandoned classroom that contained a small dot labelled 'Peeves'.

Harry let his feet guild him around the repaired castle, not really caring where he was going, just allowing the familiar sights of the castle lull him into a stressless state from which he could easily find sleep when he returned to his dorm.

However, as his worries were carried away by the steady rhythm of his feet, Harry forget to continue checking the map, and panicked considerably when he heard the sound of foot steps that were not his own in the distance.

Without thinking, Harry extinguished the light of his wand and ducked into the nearest door. The moment he was inside, he re-lit his wand and checked the dirty scrap of parchment for the person that belonged to the foot steps. He had not yet realised that he had rushed into a girls bathroom, the girls bathroom on the 1st floor to be exact. He had not noticed that his feet were now wet, nor that there was a shocked looking female ghost hovering behind him.

"Harry!" Moaning Myrtle let out an exited screech and swooped down towards him.

The startled Gryffindor jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. "SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hissed Harry urgently, holding a finger to his lips as the pink glow returned to his shock-paled cheeks.

Harry glanced anxiously back down at the marauders' map. Three dots were lined up, frozen still right next to each other, two on one side of a door and another paused mid step on the other side: Harry Potter, Moaning Myrtle and Draco Malfoy.

. . .

He watched as Draco slowly creaked the door open, revealing a stone still Harry and Myrtle, near the back of the bathroom, illuminated only by the light of Harry's wand, which quickly went out.

"Potter? Turn your light back on you fool." Hissed Draco into the darkness. He pulled out his own wand and lit it at the same time as harry.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, trying, and failing, so steal glances at the other without making eye contact.

Though Myrtle seemed to enjoy the discomfort, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Draco! I was wondering when you would come to visit me, I didn't dream it would be so soon though." She said this in her most dreamy voice and batted her eyelids much the same as the Gryffindor girls had done earlier. This made harry scowl.

Draco sneered, "don't you like Myrtle Harry? She is a very dear friend of mine, and I don't take kindly to people mistreating my friends."

Harry tripped over his own words in his attempt to clear up the situation, the last thing he needed was a moping ghost to be mad at him. "I- no -I like Myrtle too. Its just that I've had girls throwing themselves at me all day and-" Luckily, Myrtle hadn't taken and notice of Draco's accusation and ignored his words, truthfully she seemed rather pleased with herself for being called a 'very dear friend' of Draco's. Draco himself did of course catch every word that Harry said.

"Oh yes Potter, it must be terrible, being hero of the wizarding world, having all the girls and boys practically begging for your attention."

Harry ground his teeth. Their first encounter since the war and Draco still had not grown more mature than his sarcastic, jibing, 11 year old self. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Draco again. Clearly the Slytherin had been thinking along the same lines as Harry.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I shouldn't have. I want to leave our past behind us, no more fighting, no more stupid grudges, okay? Let's start over." Harry left his mouth hanging open, had Malfoy just apologised to him?

Draco offered his pale hand to him, who, suspiciously at first, accepted it and shook firmly.

"Okay."

There was another awkward pause , in which Myrtle stared dreamily at Draco, who was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, even more so than Harry!

"Er…" Harry began. "So how have you been?" He almost winced at how weak his attempt was at conversation.

Myrtle clearly thought so too, she snorted and scrunched up her face so as not to laugh.

Draco must also have found Harry's attempt pitiful, but said nothing of it and replied with a satisfied smirk on his face, "I've been alright. Apart from how my father was thrown in prison, and how many of my acquaintances died quite recently. Or had you forgotten Potter? There was a war hear a few months ago."

Harry couldn't take it as anything but provoking, however he ignored that, and answered calmly. "No, I haven't forgotten, I have attended many a funeral lately. And I am sorry for your losses."

Trust Potter to start a conversation that leads to this, thought Draco acidly, despite that he had been the one to bring up the war. He decided to simply ignore that train of conversation. He lent casually against the wall and began his own. "So, I heard that you and the weasel girl broke up in the holidays."  
Harry was ready to punch Draco for calling her that, his face reddened considerably in pure anger. Somehow though, he managed to hold himself back once again. Just because Malfoy's being a prat, doesn't mean I have to play along with it, Harry decided wisely.

"Yes," he responded, "though I'd rather not say why." Harry face was now back to its normal slightly tanned state that perfectly complimented his ebony hair and deep green eyes. If Draco had noticed Harry's mood change, he chose not to show it. Instead he did a remarkable thing; something that Harry had never seen before. He grinned. A genuine grin that made his handsome face glow and perfectly matched his features. It was far more pretty than his usual sneer, anyway.

"You know you have to tell me now, Potter. You can't just say something like that and leave me wondering forever."

"Oooh yes ,you'll simply have to tell us now, Harry." Added Myrtle enthusiastically, who's attention seemed to be, for the first time, more focused on the conversation than on Draco.

Harry frowned, It certainly wasn't unlike a ghost to want to know all the gossip from the school students, Harry just wondered whether she could keep it to herself. He ignored that thought, however, and grinned back at Draco.

"Oh alright. Well, she -er -she found me fapping-"

"Surely she didn't dump you for that! She must've seen it before anyway, I mean-"

"I'm not finished Malfoy!" Harry laughed, "I had a muggle porn magazine, a gay porn magazine."

There was a silent pause, then Draco cracked and began to laugh out loud. Not the cruel laugh that Harry was used to, one that was filled with mirth.

"Potter you idiot!" roared Draco. Myrtle began so giggle as well. The entire wizarding world knew that Harry was bi-sexual since he'd outed himself to The Daily Profit, so it was no special news for Myrtle and Draco. This thought, naturally, got Harry wondering about Draco's sexual preferences, but he quickly banished the curiosity.

"Shut up!" said Harry jokingly, then once again, but more seriously, as Draco continued to chuckle. "no, really, shut up, you're making a hell of a racket. How do you know no-one's outside wandering around?"

"They're not." said Draco easily, then seemed to realise what he'd said and looked down at the ground.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry slyly. "And what makes you say that?"

Draco opened his mouth uncertainly, but was cut off my Myrtle, who clearly thought she'd stayed silent long enough.

"The gem around his neck of course!" she exclaimed in an almost Luna-like manner, as though he really ought to have known.

Draco glared at her momentarily, then turned back to Harry. "Yes, it is true. I have a stone that alerts me when ever someone unwanted approaches. But it's getting late now, and I don't want to be too tired for my first day of classes. I am trying to rebuild my image after all..."

"Yeah, of course. Umm, see you round then" Responded Harry awkwardly.

Draco just smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good-bye, Draco." Called Myrtle sweetly after the blonde. "Good-bye, Harry." She said in a voice with equal sickening sweetness, as he too made his way out the door. "You can drop in again whenever you like." she added with a giggle.

Harry and Draco turned back to back and walked away from one another without talking.

Harry checked the marauder's map and made his way along a clear root back towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry stifled a yawn. Malfoy was right, thought Harry, it must be almost one o'clock by now, I'd best be getting to bed.

As Harry made his way sleepily back to the portrait hole, he decided that Malfoy wasn't really that bad, he had quite enjoyed conversing with him normally. In fact, he even had half a mind to do it again. And with that thought, Harry smiled all the way back to bed.


End file.
